The present invention relates to a flexible container.
The container is of the “pouch” type, made of material in film form, and is particularly but not exclusively suited for containing food products such as candy, chocolates, confectionery, et cetera.
It can in fact be used also to contain other kinds of product, including non-food products.
As is known, the flexible containers of many food products such as many kinds of candy and chocolates (each of which is usually already packaged individually) or certain kinds of confectionery, but also certain kinds of candy and chocolates (not packaged individually) are made of material in film form, for example polypropylene, and are derived from a suitably shaped tubular element that forms faces and sides with folds formed by means of a longitudinal heat-seal and by transverse heat-seals of the two ends.
Due to their shape, these containers are commonly termed “pouches”.
Packaging occurs by placing two flaps of the film mutually adjacent and heat-sealing them, so as to form a continuous tubular element which, filled with the product to be preserved, is heat-sealed transversely and cut appropriately so as to separate the top heat-seal of one container from the bottom heat-seal of the next container.
Said flexible containers are manufactured so that the user can open them in order to access the products as simply and effectively as possible and to avoid (as sometimes occurs) having to force the package, because one is unable to open it with a simple operation.
Moreover, it is desirable for the container not to open completely, but open only partially, so that the user, for example, can remove only some of the products and said container can continue to perform its containment functions for the unused products.
Therefore, the need is strongly felt to be able to reclose the container so as to prevent its contents from scattering.